Unintended
by xNamine
Summary: AU. UlquiorraxOrihime. It was an order - protect the girl.


Hi everyone! This will be my first Bleach fanfic – I **love** the UlquiorraxOrihime pairing. Muahahah!!! Completely AU fanfiction.

**Title:** Unintended

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra and Orihime (and a little of Ichigo and Orihime)

**Summary:** It was an order: protect the girl.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Assignment 

"Ah – welcome, Ulquiorra." Aizen's silken voice echoed throughout the white room. He sipped his steaming tea slowly as he gazed at the green eyed man. Ulquiorra felt uncomfortable under Aizen-sama's stare but did not express his discomfort – he remained stoic and waited for his orders. Gin, who was standing in the corner, coughed lightly as if it were a small reminder to Aizen that Ulquiorra was present and grinned. Aizen acknowledged the cough and began.

"I have a request to make," Aizen started.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I think you should begin with the background story **first**, Aizen-_sama_!" interrupted Gin.

"Yes. Well – Ulquiorra, you realize how much danger we are in, correct?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra stated.

"Yamamoto taichou has sent several…" Aizen smirked. "of his comrades to exterminate us. As a result, I have studied potential flaws in our system. Firstly, I have the sewer system well guarded; Secondly, the vents are guarded as well. However, there seems to be an issue with our third weakness…"

Gin snorted in the corner. On cue, Tousen opened the door that he was standing next to. A beautiful girl with orange hair and grey eyes stepped out. She glanced at Aizen, and he nodded for her to go forward. The girl followed his gaze and saw Ulquiorra. She approached him and held out her hand.

"Ulquiorra – Meet my niece."

She grinned. "Hi! My name is Orihime."

------

_Orihime was dozing off on her black leather couch when the doorbell rang. She immediately jumped from her position and sprinted to the door. Cautiously, she peeked through the little eye hole in her oaken door and grinned. It was Aizen! Orihime swung the door open and greeted her visitor, but Aizen had a sad glint in his eyes. She pretended not to notice._

"_Do you want anything to drink? To eat?" she politely asked. _

_He held up a hand. "No, thank you, Orihime." Aizen glanced around the apartment. "I have come to deliver terrible news…"_

_She felt the edges of her grey eyes prick with tears. "Wha – What happened to nii-sama?" _

_Aizen sighed. "I'm sorry, Orihime."_

_Her legs buckled, and she collapsed to the floor. Aizen made no move to support her as giant tears poured from her stormy eyes. The maroon carpet began to turn darker as it absorbed Orihime's salty drops. Aizen kneeled down to look at the grieving girl._

"_Orihime - Although your brother is gone and cannot support you, I will. Come live with us," he slowly said. "We will protect you from _them_ when your brother cannot." _

_Gin and Tousen entered the room with immense luggage trailing behind them. Tousen nodded at Aizen, and Aizen stood up. _

"_We have brought luggage with us so you can pack," he stated. _

_Orihime still mourned but managed to lift herself back up on two feet. She wobbled at first but regained her posture. She sniffed heavily and frequently as she walked toward the giant luggage. _

"_Yes, Aizen-sama; I will go with you." _

_A malicious glint appeared in his eyes. "Excellent." _

------

Ulquiorra twitched as he saw her enter the room. He stiffened when she literally _bounced_ over to him and tried to introduce herself. He twitched at her impudence, her ignorance, her happiness. How can she be happy at a time _like this?_ Ulquiorra felt his left eye tic. He ignored her welcoming gesture and jammed his hands into his pockets. The stoic man looked at Aizen-sama and waited once more for instructions. The girl looked hurt but still held out her hand, hoping that he would grab it and acquaint with her.

"You will be her bodyguard," Aizen-sama announced.

Body…guard? Ulquiorra could feel his jaw threatening to drop down to the ground, but he raised an eyebrow instead. How could Aizen-sama order him to _baby-sit_ this woman? Ulquiorra did not know if he should feel appalled or offended at the order. He would have to be with her 24/7: he shivered at the thought. He _was_ Aizen-sama's most trusted henchman but a _baby-sitter?_ Ulquiorra felt demoted and disgusted. Couldn't the woman take care of herself? But before he could release his thoughts, Aizen-sama continued.

"You _will_ protect her, Ulquiorra. Although she looks like a hopeless little girl, she has incredible medical experience."

So that was it. She was a doctor. Big whoop.

"She is able to heal any wound, small or fatal, regenerate a lost limb that was ripped off in battle…" Aizen continued to praise the girl.

Ulquiorra tuned out. Trash; it was all trash. Nothing worth his time. He resisted the urge to just walk out of the room and walk out on Aizen-sama. He couldn't believe that he was to _baby-sit_ some woman who "could" heal. Ulquiorra doubted it and tapped his foot in impatience.

"Show her her room, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra turned around.

"Protect her even if your own life is at stake. No matter what. That is all," Aizen dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

The green eyed man wanted to slam his head repeatedly against the white wall. He twitched as he felt her approach.

She skipped over to him and grinned happily. "Where to, Ulqui-kun?"

He resisted the urge to strangle her right there and then.

* * *

Please read and review! 

Here are some pointers if the story is a little confusing:

**1. **Orihime is skilled in the medical field; She is Aizen's niece.

**2.** This story _does_ _not_ take place during the Arrancar era.

**3.** Aizen is a crime boss; Yamamoto is the head of another organization (Will go into detail in next chapter)

Remember - it's completely AU! Thanks for reading!


End file.
